


The Reaper

by Haberdasher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: One possibility about what really happens after death.





	The Reaper

Everybody seems to have the same mental picture of the Grim Reaper in their mind, I know: a tall figure in black robes holding a scythe.

But that’s not how things really are.

When I died, my reaper was a young girl with blonde hair, tan skin, and a big smile on her face. She wore a pale dress that fell down to her ankles and a turquoise necklace. Her bare feet hovered an inch above my kitchen floor; so, now, did my own, as I found out with a quick glance. The kitchen looked the same as always, but the two of us appeared translucent- even when I looked straight at the girl, I could see through her to the faded wallpaper beyond.

The girl introduced herself as Sarah and asked how I had died- she didn’t shy away from addressing death, didn’t bother using euphemisms like “pass away”, but I suppose it stops seeming like such a taboo subject after a while. I muttered a half-truth, not wanting to tell her everything, not wanting to explain the whole sordid ordeal to a girl who looked to be about five years old.

(Even after she explained the situation further, I didn’t ask her story, didn’t ask how she had come to die at such a young age. Perhaps in hindsight I should have, but at the time I didn’t want to know, didn’t want to confront whatever unpleasant business led such a young child into the afterlife.)

Sarah told me that she was my reaper, the one who would guide me into the afterlife- and as she spoke I could see a bright light, one that didn’t belong there, or perhaps it was the rest of my surroundings that didn’t belong. She would take my hand and help me go towards the light, she said, unless I wanted to…

Her speech trailed off, and I had to prompt her to go on. “Unless I want to do what?” I asked. Even then, it took her a moment to answer, and the grin that had filled her face receded before she responded.

Sarah told me that she had been in my place once, face to face with her own reaper. She could have gone with them, could have entered that bright light, but instead took her reaper up on an unexpected offer. Apparently, the number of reapers always stays the same, and in order for one to retire, they must pick out their replacement.

Sarah’s lip quivered as she added that it had been a long time since she started this job, and she didn’t mind reaping, not really, but every time she saw that bright light she wondered what lay beyond it, what it would have in store for her, and as the years went by her curiosity kept growing and- and if I could take her place, so she could finally find out-

She didn’t even have to finish before I agreed. I’m not a cold-hearted person, despite what you may think, and when confronted with a young girl on the verge of crying- well, I simply couldn’t resist.

Sarah smiled and outlined the basics of the job- all it takes is walking with the newly deceased until they disappear into the light. And then… then I walked with her, and saw her grin and wave to me before fading away, and a minute later I was sent off to meet somebody who had died not long after myself.

It’s been… years, since then. Decades, maybe? Longer even? I’m not sure- this job doesn’t exactly lend itself to keeping track of time.

But speaking of time, well, yours is up now, I’m afraid.

Although… if you’re not ready to go into that light just yet… I am more than willing to make you a certain offer…

I know, I know. You want to stay here. Most people do. Rare is the person for who death comes easily, that I’ve learned time and time again. But staying in the world of the living simply isn’t an option anymore.

Here are your options:

Go into the light and see what awaits you there, or else take up my mantle as reaper and let me be the one to find that eternal rest.

The choice is all yours.


End file.
